Bittersweet Affection
by nuclearXsquid
Summary: After the Second Part of the Bishop's exam, the fight between Ayanami and Teito doesn't exactly go as planned and Teito ends up much furthur from the church than he planned. Ayanami/Teito Shonen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I've watched the entire released series on in about two days. I love it! This is my first anime/manga-based story, so I hope I don't mess anything up too much!

This is my version of the scene between Teito and Ayanami at the end of Teito's Bishops' Exam! Hooray! If I've messed up any Japanese mannerisms. It's much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I can only wish I was awesome enough to own it. Unfortunately my artistic ability is a bit screwed.

Warnings: This be yaoi. Nothing explicit, of course. Because my ability to write that is, like, nil. Anyways, if you don't love gayness, then go away!

* * *

Teito grinned in triumph as he grasped the door handle. He had made it past the second exam. He paused. Something wasn't right. The door opened at his touch, but it wasn't the exit, as he had thought.

Before he could retrace his steps, however, the doors closed. Teito looked around the corridor with wide eyes. He seemed to be at the end of it, and the opposite end stretched into shadow.

Light footsteps sounded from the darkness and Teito squinted, trying to figure out who – or what – was out there and headed towards him.

Soon a form took shape out of the inky blackness. Teito gasped and took a shaky step backwards. The form chuckled and soon the figure was only a few feet away.

Brilliant purple eyes glittered from behind a curtain of silver hair.

"An illusion?" Teito whispered, remembering the fight that had happened only moments ago. His hand which now lacked the Eye of Mikhail throbbed.

"I am not an illusion." The man smirked and said, "It would seem you have taken a new calling in life since I saw you last. How ridiculous. I have a better job that you are far better suited for."

"Don't mess with me!" His hand came up instinctively and the flesh throbbed even more.

The smirk grew. "What's this, Teito Klein? Do you still rely on the power of the Eye even after having lost it?"

"No! I'll defeat you on my own?" Teito shouted, bringing his other hand to cover the throbbing flesh.

"I would hate for anyone to disturb our auspicious moment. It'll be just the two of us..."

"What are you doing here?" Teito shouted. "The law of the sanctuary-"

"I know the laws, Brat," Ayanami's voice held none of affection that Frau's voice held when he used the nickname. "But I'm not leaving without you. You will be mine before the army will leave the church." The annoying smirk was back.

"I will never belong to you!" Teito spat, gripping the bascule tighter.

"We'll see about that," Ayanami grinned and stalked closer. "You'll be my puppet before the night is over."

Teito opened his mouth to deny the mad claims that the man made but was too distracted by the infringement on his own personal space. Too distracted with their word duel, Teito hadn't noticed when Ayanami had gotten only two feet away.

Teito cursed to himself. It Ayanami had wanted to attack, he would have had ample opportunity to do so without warning. Teito retreated quickly, finding that retreating was easier that trying to go offensive on the tall military figure, who wouldn't submit. Unfortunately, the wall marking the end of the corridor hindered Teito's escape route.

Evaluating his situation, Teito instinctively formed a ziaphon around his hands, shooting it at his enemy.

Ayanami batted the spell away as if it were only a pesky fly, taking the bascule along with it. No matter, Teito decided, he could use his power without it. The hand that batted the spell away caught Teito's upraised wrist and pinned it against the stone wall. The Eye-less flesh throbbed in protest.

Ayanami's free hand reached up and brushed against Teito's cheek. Expecting a blow, Teito flinched, but the hand only moved to the collar still locked around Teito's neck. Teito held still, hating that he was completely at his enemy's mercy.

Teito hissed as the hand slid to the gruesome face-thing on the back of the collar, bringing Ayanami's face close to Teito's ear.

"You will be mine," Ayanami hissed in Teito's ear. Teito shivered, despite himself. "Because even though the collar recognizes that blasted Bishop as your master, it recognizes me as your enslaver."

"No!" Teito struggles and managed to push the man away with his free hand. He called on his ziaphon and flipped over his enemy's head. Unfortunately, Ayanami's hand cam up and seemed to pluck him straight from the air, pulling his small body against the taller one.

Teito opened his mouth the make a snide remark, but Ayanami's mouth attacked Teito's own.

The kiss was demanding and possessive, just like the man who initiated it. Teito thought of the many reason why this should be impossible, but they seemed insignificant compared to the pleasure that the touch created.

So instead of listing off a million reasons why Teito should not be doing what he was doing, he responded to the kiss as if to prove to the older man that he still had some fight left in him, despite it being a tongue battle versus a real one.

Ayanami broke the kiss when both were in need of oxygen, leaving Teito dazed and unsure as to what had just gone on.

Smirking, the older man took the vulnerability of the moment to reach into Teito's mind to find the location of Pandora's Box in his memories.

He growled when he hit the seal created to hold back the important memories. Teito had woken up from his daze by then and had gone back to his stiff fighting stance, eyes guarded.

The older man smirked. "Seems like you're still in need of breaking, Little One."

Teito's eyes narrowed as Ayanami commanded the darkness around Teito to carry his prize back to his ship.

Ayanami wasn't losing that easily.

* * *

Ehhh... how did I do for a first try? I wanted a kind of bittersweet ending, like Ayanami was only using Teito to gain the memories of the location of Pandora's Box, but I still wanted to touch on the fact that feelings are actually there. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the problem: I wrote a one-shot. Then, REVIEW-EXPLOSION. Apparently, everyone was under the delusion that it was to be multi-chaptered because they immediately requested that I get the next chapter out soon.

I figured I would probably hate myself later (which became insanely true when the inevitable writer's block syndrome hit), but now I managed to get out another chapter in... forever. Not with 28 freaking reviews for ONE chapter. (WHICH I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR!)

So now I am back and hopefully done with this silly writer's block. Of course, that will probably change when it comes time to write the next chapter, but I doubt there will be another wait anywhere as long as this past one was. I'm so sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own my soul... I think.

* * *

The darkness was horribly suffocating. Teito couldn't see anything other than Ayanami, whose eyes were narrowed in concentration. Teito found he could hardly breath, and gasped for air, trying to fight off the oppressive darkness.

In a moment of sheer terror, Teito screamed and clung to the only thing in the blackness with him – his captor.

Pushing his pride aside, Teito pressed his face into Ayanami's military jacket. Horrified to feel tears creeping out of his eyes, he assuaged himself by imagining the tears staining the golden embroidery permanently.

His body began shaking, though in a far, dusty corner of his mind, he laughed at the thought of the pristine uniform getting drenched. The arms that held Teito tightened around him and he took a moment to appreciate them before hating the fiber of their being.

Unseen to Teito, Ayanami sent him a smirk, then receded the darkness to reveal the empty bridge of Ayanami's battle ship. Teito lifted his head and blinked at the sudden light, positive feelings returning to his body. Also, the light brought the realization of _whose_ arms were wrapped around Teito protectively.

He pushed away from Ayanami, but Ayanami wasn't too keen on that. "Let me go!" Teito said, pushing against the man's hard chest.

Ayanami chuckled coldly, "After you were so keen to have me hold you only moments before?"

Teito's brain, unfortunately, was so overwhelmed at the fact that his sworn enemy was standing there hugging him, that he couldn't formulate a proper, snappy retort. It didn't help Teito's thoughts any to feel soft lips against his forehead.

Teito realized he had stopped fighting and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. He wasn't used to this kind of affection. Sure, he got hugs from Mikage, but it was never this intimate. He never received any non-platonic hugs, kisses, or caresses from anyone. Until now.

Mikage...

"Let me go!" Tieto cried, fist pounding against Ayanami's chest.

"As much as I'd like to stay here, we have some business to attend to, Teito Klein," Ayanami smirked.

Teito narrowed his eyes, not understanding what Ayanami meant. The older man began walked, one arm tight around Teito, the other puching open a door into his private quarters.

After the door was firmly shut behind him (and locked, Teito suspected), Ayanami released Teito from his grip and moved towards the middle of the room.

Teito sneaked glances around the room, elegant even for an officer's quarters. Looking back at Ayanami to make sure the man wasn't up to something, Teito was started to see him pulling off his uniform jacket and undershirt.

Teito looked away quickly, but his eyes soon flicked back to Ayanami who was taking off his boots. Teito's eyes caught the rippling muscles down Ayanami's back and found that he couldn't take his eyes off the man.

Purple eyes met Teito's own, a clear question swimming in the orbs. _Like what you see?_ His eyes asked, and Teito was too shocked and ashamed of being caught looking to respond.

Ayanami sent him another smirk and walked closer to Teito who had leaned against a wall for support.

Uncharacteristically tender, Ayanami placed a hand under Teito's chin and lifted so he could easy meet Teito's soft lips with his own. Teito's mind stopped and again, the feeling in the pit of his stomach swarmed up and he felt himself responding to the chaste kiss.

When Teito's mind finally caught up with what was happening, he felt disgusted with himself. Affection from his worst enemy shouldn't affect him like it did, but he couldn't stop himself. Ayanami's hands sought the hem of Teito's shirt and slid under, caressing the smooth skin of Teito's sides.

Teito forced himself to pull away and regarded the man warily, too tired to put up much of a fight. "Why am I here?"

"Why don't you tell me, Prince of Raggs?" Ayanami said, his face in a seemingly perpetual smirk.

Teito decided to answer the man's question with another question, "why haven't you killed me?" Even though he knew the man wouldn't let him die without first finding out the secret of the location of Pandora's Box.

"I have better uses for you," Ayanami answered smoothly. "Though believe me, it would be quite pleasurable to kill you." He trailed off for a moment, and then said with an evil grin, "but not before playing with you first."

* * *

Teito sighed, staring at the ceiling of his small cell. After eating a bit of food, he was locked away in this small cell, cheek burning from the lingering kiss Ayanami left him with before sealing the cell from all ziaphon attacks and anything else Teito could manage.

He had been in there for a while, or least it felt that way. He hadn't been able to sleep much, and when he did, his dreams were plagued by nightmares of Pandora's Box and the insanity that it holds.

Teito resolved to fight the man next time Ayanami paid him a visit. If he didn't let the older man touch him, then there would be no breaking point for Teito. He planned to attack physically when Ayanami least expects it, and then flee the ship. How he was going to pull it off was questionable, but he had his plan, all else were details.

It was much later when he received a visit from Ayanami. The tall man looked out of place in the small cell, but he made no move to sit on Teito's cot or on the floor.

"Have you searched inside yourself for the location of Pandora's Box?" Ayanami asked.

"I don't know where! And if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Teito hissed, radiating defiance.

Ayanami's eyes narrowed. "You will remain locked away here forever if you don't tell me the location."

"I don't know!" Teito yelled. The man strode forward suddenly and grabbed Teito's chin, forcing him to look into Ayanami's eyes.

"You haven't seen the beginning of all the ways this prison will break you. Tell me now or I will be forced to turn it on," the man's voice was low and dangerous, making Teito shiver.

The fight seemed to seep out of Teito, directly through the hand around Teito's throat, squeezing cruelly.

The last thing Teito remembered before blacking out was Ayanami's cold, cruel laugh.

* * *

I know this chapter was really short, I just need to finish figuring out where I want to go next! With so many reviews, I'm sorry because I hate to do this, but I can't reply to all of them on here, because it would take way too much room, so I'd like to thank **Ebony, Kiseki no Tenshi, Kat Sakura, Mayuko-chan, Jenaminya, Lorean, iloveme5895, meisme, Buriedfire, EienKohaku, Roriette, echi-kin, MidnightEmber, mariel11, Kags21, Cynthia, dawn chase, Rukaw4, xxxVampireAngelxxx, Hara Junko, and R**!!

Specifically,

**Believe in Dreams** - Go for it, that would be awesome! And don't sorry about me getting all "OMG MY IDEA!!" Because I'm not like that at all. The more AyaTei, the better!

**AoiYume-sama** – Uhh.... I'm not entirely sure I'm up to writing a "Hot Smexy Scene." So far, the heaviest thing I've ever written is a kiss. I'll be needing to call on my LJ buddies for some help if I want to take it that far, lol.

**Rachelsky** - I don't know how many times I can thank you for translating the chapter! I was also wondering if you did indeed want to host it on your account since the reviews would all be in Chinese and I'd be all O.O. My cousin writes super awesome stories, and the people who translate them host them on their page, so I don't know. Here's the chapter I promised! I know it's probably not worth the wait, but I hope it's good!

**Koluno1986** – Yes, I totally agree! This chapter (read: towards the end) I tried to bring out his super-possessive mean side, but it didn't really come out as much as I wanted it to. Well, there's always next chapter!

**AliceOfGrey** – I feel the same way, AyaTei is totally the best! I like it even better than MikageXTeito, haha. I'll do my best in this chapter! Thanks, would you mind telling me where the mistake is so I can fix it?


End file.
